


Fanning the Crackle

by amoloc



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoloc/pseuds/amoloc
Summary: Sorry for the short chapter! I was in a hurry LOL
Relationships: Gray | Crackle & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Gray | Crackle/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Fanning the Crackle

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! I was in a hurry LOL

Gray laid on his hospital bed, missing Carmen. He said to Chief that he didn’t want to complicate her life and that was a terrible decision. As he was dispatched from the hospital, he booked a flight to Australia. He looked at the window with a sad look on his face. Meanwhile, Carmen reunited with her mother. She looked exactly like her but older. She then sat down on the couch in the living room as her mother fixed up a cup of tea. 

Her mother looked at her daughter and asked, “What happened to you since the fire?” 

Carmen sighed and explained, “Shadowsan rescued me and relocated me to Argentina. There, I went to a school for thieves. I escaped and betrayed VILE after an incident in one of their missions. I was traveling all over the world to secure artifacts from VILE by stealing them. Now, since VILE is captured by the authorities, I now have the time to find you.” 

Her mother walked in with two teacups for the both of them, “You are just like your father. He was a thief just like you.” 

Carmen smirked, “I guess you’re right.” 

…

As he got out of the airport, he took a taxi to his apartment. He opened the door and smelled the odor of spoiled food that intoxicated the room. He groaned and plugged his nose from the odor. He then proceeded to clean his apartment. After a couple hours, He sat down on the couch. He looked up on the ceiling with a sad look on his face and sighed. He regretted what he said to Chief about complicating Carmen's life. He wanted to see her face again. He just wanted her to stay. He didn't want to let go of her. 

... 

It was midnight in Argentina as Carmen was asleep in her bedroom. She squirmed in her bed as her memory of Gray while her brain was wiped, being struck by his lightning rod flashed in her mind. She then woke up with sweat, reaching out her hand and calling out his name. Tears came down her cheeks. She then quietly sobbed, clenching on to the comforter. She wanted to apologize to Gray about what she did to him. But how is she going to contact him? How is she going to tell her mother that she is leaving for Australia?


End file.
